1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinge mechanisms and more particularly to a hinge mechanism coupling a moveable control surface on the leading or trailing edge of a flexible wing, or other lifting surface element, to that element. Such control surfaces often extend over an appreciable part of the leading or trailing edge of their associated lifting surfaces, and when such lifting surfaces become deflected, as is the case of most high performance aircraft, the control surfaces must follow the deflection to preserve streamlines and wing flight parameters. Actuation of such deflected control surfaces requires less energy when their coupling edges are allowed to move in-plane with the associated lifting surfaces. A multiple point suspension system for typical control surfaces holds the two ends of the control element fixed rotatably to the supporting surface. One or more intermediate hinge mechanisms couples the central portion of the same to its associated lifting surface and shapes its plane to approximate that of the lifting surface.
Commanded rotation of the deflected control surface introduces out of plane stresses and tends to force the control surface to strain at its attach points. These stresses tend to separate the intermediate hinge points from their component parts. In the hinge mechanism of this invention, a piston-like element, or stress bar, is rotatably coupled to the flexed lifting surface. The piston rides within a cylinder type socket fixed in the control surface so that no out of plane motion of the control surface hinge point is permitted as the surface itself is rotated. In summary, the control surface maintains its flexed condition while deflected to provide control forces and its intermediate hinge point is allowed fore and aft motion to eliminate strains and stresses resulting from forces tending to un-flex the support surface.
2. Background Art
Mechanical means used to compensate for binding of hinged surfaces are well known in the field of this invention. Fixed hinge arrangements in U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,066, Multiple Pivot Mounting Means, by R. S. Sutton, et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,587, Hinge Arrangement for Control Surfaces, by W. G. Roeseler, et al., are but two of the types of compensation adaptable to distorted hinge lines.
No knowledge of prior use of the socket/piston arrangement of the within support stabilizer hinge has been forthcoming from a search of the art involved here.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a hinge device useable with large control surfaces connected to flexible thin wings of high performance aircraft, which provides positive vertical support and "out of plane" constraint on such control surfaces in the face of significant flexure of their associated thin wings.